


They're gone Barry

by WolfKomoki



Series: Character x Reader fics [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry comes back from Flashpoint and discovers that the reader is gone.





	They're gone Barry

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by the CW.

_"Things are back to how they should be. Well, for me, anyway. For you? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out"._

Barry walks into Star Labs, expecting to find Y/N with the others. He frowns when he doesn't see you. You and Barry had been engaged before he created Flashpoint, so it was odd not seeing you here.

"Did Y/N not come in today?" He asks. Joe sighs with frustration.

"Barry, we've been over this. Y/N has been gone for over a year." He sighs. Barry's heart breaks. _Oh my God, what did I do?_

"What happened to Y/N?" He asks, his voice breaking.

"Barry. You know what happened." Cisco says. Barry's blood boils.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO Y/N!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

Team Flash stared at him with concern. Y/N has been dead for a year now, and Henry three months. Barry looked genuinely heartbroken though, like he didn't remember Y/N's death.

"Barry, what's the last thing you remember?" Caitlin asks with concern.

Barry frowns.

"I… we were… Y/N and I were talking about kids." He finally says. Joe frowns.

"Bar, that was a year ago." He says with concern. Barry runs down to the time vault, and collapses to his knees. He had caused this, he had killed you when he created Flashpoint. Three months ago, he and Y/N were engaged, and now, Y/N is dead. He starts sobbing. It's not fair, he and Y/N were happy, they were engaged, they were planning a wedding, kids, their whole lives together, and now, he could never have that.

 

 

 

 


End file.
